A Awkward Situation
by Cody22Jspot
Summary: Raven has been having feelings for Beast Boy lately, confused by this she works hard to figure out why she is so attracted to him.
1. Chapter 1: New Feelings

A sunny afternoon in Jump City, the teen titans are visiting the local park.

Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are playing a match of football as raven sits under a tree reading a book, paying no attention at all to what the others are doing. "go long BB!" yells robin, as Beast Boy is sprinting ahead for the ball, "I got it! I got it!" says Beast boy as the ball goes way over head, "I don't got it." muttered Beast Boy.

Raven looked up for a second to see Beast Boy's disappointed face 'I hate it when BB looks all said like that' she thinks to herself, Beast Boy has always been a really close friend to her, but lately she feels confused about her feelings for him. As the game continues Robin throws another deep pass to Beast Boy, as he jumps up as high as he can, he feels the ball in his hands as he pulls it down into his gut. "Yes! I did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he scored the touchdown.

'He is so cute when he is happy' Raven thought to herself, 'wait…what did I just say?' Raven suddenly had a panicked look on her face as she rethought what she had just said to herself. Beast Boy looked over and saw her face, "what's wrong Rae? You looked like you've just seen a ghost" he said snickering to himself. She looked at him with her common stoic expression "It's nothing" she muttered, "uh, ok then" said Beast Boy as he continued on with the football game with his friends. 'I'm defiantly going to have to think about this later where I can some privacy' Raven thought.

Back at the tower the titans were doing there various things, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games while robin listened to some music as he monitored the computers, and Starfire was cooking one of her alien dishes for the group. Meanwhile Raven was in her room meditating over her thoughts back in the park. She searched her emotions for an answer, never once in all of her time on earth had she even had emotions for a guy especially one like Beast Boy.

'Do I really like him? I've never had thoughts like this before, I can't have these thoughts, I doubt Beast Boy would ever like me, I know were good friends, but why would he have a reason to like a demon like me?' In her room, she thought about this only confusing herself more and more the longer she thought. She decided she had enough of this and went down stairs to see what the others were up to.

Raven walk into the room and immediately noticed Beast Boy doing a victory dance as he had gotten a rare win over Cyborg, "calm down BB, I'll just beat you another hundred times" said Cyborg smiling, "Psshh, I'm gonna go on a winning streak now, I'm gonna beat you so many times that you'll hate video games" said Beast Boy as he smirked. Raven gave a small chuckle inside her head as she had witnessed Beasts Boy's moment of confidence.

"Hey Rae! Wanna play some video games with us?" Beast Boy asked, "you wish" replied Raven as she continued on walking to sit on the edge of the sofa, "suit yourself" Beast Boy said as he continued to duel with Cyborg. She enjoyed the moment as she watched Beast Boy acting so happy, she then realized she was staring at him and started to blush 'I got to stop thinking about him like that' she thought.

Little did she know Robin had taken a break and had been watching her for those few second's. "Raven can I talk to you for a second?" he said catching her attention, she nodded and got up to walk into the hallway with her leader. "What do you need?" she asked in her monotone voice, "are you ok? I noticed you staring at Beast Boy earlier today at the park with what looked to be dreamy eyes, and then you got startled out of nowhere, and right now you were just staring him and started to blush, is there something going on between you to?" Robin finished awaiting for a response, Raven stood there in the hallway, thinking, "I don't know… I've just been having some confusing thoughts lately and…." She was cut off by the sound of an alarm blaring. "Trouble! Can we finish this later?" Robin asked, she nodded. Robin then ran into the living room where all of the others were, they gathered what information they could as Robin yelled "Titans, Go!"

Later that night.

The group walked into the living room, Beast Boy jumped on the couched and laid down "I never want to fight Mumbo again if he is going to be that exhausting!" he said, "tell me about, my batteries are nearly drained." Replied Cyborg. As the four continued to chat, Raven went off to her room to get some sleep since she was especially tired.

A couple minutes later Robin noticed her absence and was disappointed as they didn't get to finish there conversation, 'we'll have to finish it later' he thought to himself.

As Raven slept, she dreamed of her and Beast Boy together at a coffee shop having a drink together and laughing, it would've been a normal scene if they hadn't kissed each other after a few minutes. Her dream shifted, they were in her room, slowly kissing each other as it turned into them making out. At this Raven awakened and flew up, she sat in her bed staring at the clock. Her clock read 8:30am, she thought about her dream that she had just woken up from, 'I can't really be falling for Beast Boy can I?' she thought as she just sat there, the silence was interrupted as she heard her stomach growling, she didn't have a chance to eat dinner last night and now her body was demanding food.

At this thought she decided to get up and go get breakfast. As she walked into the kitchen, Robin was the only one there, and when he saw her, he smiled and asked "hey, do you think we can talk now?"

End of Chapter

Hello all! This is my first time ever making a fan fiction and its kind of exciting for me. This story will be going in the direction of a romance between Beast Boy and Raven if you couldn't tell, i am planning on implementing action into this too. I decided to make a story about these two after watching a bit of the new show "Teen Titans, Go!" and because i saw that i watched every episode of the original series, so i thought i'd mess around a bit and make a story about it.

Please review! I'd like to know what you think of my story, and i would enjoy some constructive criticism. I plan on finishing this story and trying to get it over 6 chapters.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Moments

"So raven, about our conversation yesterday, can we talk now?" asked Robin, Raven nodded to her leader and they both walked over to a table to talk, "You were saying that you were confused by your emotions about Beast Boy, correct?" said Robin. Raven thought for a moment, staying quiet and looking down. Finally she looked up at Robin and replied, "well…Yea I guess, there are certain moments where I see BB and just think how cute he is, but I've never been attracted to anyone before, and no one has ever been attracted to me, so I don't know exactly if I'm attracted to him. I don't know what to do. Plus, is there even a chance that Beast Boy could like me, I mean look at me, I'm not exactly the girl that just pulls guys." Raven finished, Robin thinking about what she just said, "I'd say that it's very possible for him to like you, I'm pretty sure he's had a crush on you ever since you joined the team." Raven was taking this into account as Beast Boy suddenly walked into the room.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" he asked, Raven looked at him for a second, blushing as he wore his cute smile, she quickly looked away "nothing" she muttered as she walked out of the room. "Guess that's the end of that conversation" Robin whispered to himself, as he turned to beast boy he asked, "Hey BB, do you like anyone?" Caught off guard by this question, Beast Boy stared at him for a few seconds "Uh, I don't know. Why?" he asked, "no reason, by the way, I think you and Raven would make a cute couple" Robin replied as he walked out of the room.

Beast Boy stared at the doorway that his leader had just walked out of, completely baffled, 'me and raven? A cute couple? I know we've been good friends and I feel like I have the best relationship with her out of all of us, but I mean us boyfriend and girlfriend? I'm pretty sure she would send me to another dimension if I even presented that to her' Beast Boy stayed in that same room for a while thinking about those few words, Beast boy then thought he should see what Raven was up to.

As he walked through the hallways, he continued to think about what Robin had said to him, this had been the most confusing moments of his life. He reached Ravens door and stood there for a few seconds, thinking, he then knocked on her door, it was a few seconds before the door opened with Raven standing behind it, "what do you want" she asked him, "Just wanted to see what you were up to, you know, see if you wanted some company." She thought about this for a moment, "sure, come in" she said with a small smile on her lips.

"So what are you doing?" he asked Raven, "just meditating over some thoughts I had the other day." she replied, Beast Boy then perked up, interested in what she just said, "oh? And what thoughts were these?" he asked. "Just some confusing thoughts about someone." she said, Now Beast Boy was really intrigued, 'ok so she's been having confusing thoughts about someone just like me, maybe that person is me, maybe she does like me!'

Beast Boy thought to himself 'I've always kinda liked Raven, but I must admit, lately she has been catching my eye a lot more, I can't believe I've never noticed.' Beast Boy spoke up, "really? That's odd, I've also had confusing thoughts about someone lately" Raven suddenly blushed at what Beast Boy had just mentioned, "what kind of thoughts?" she asked him, "I'm not sure how to say it, I guess just thoughts about someone I like."

Raven was full on blushing now. "Oh, well I should probably get back to meditating now, see you later BB" she said as she pushed him out of her room. 'What was that all about!?' Beast Boy thought to himself.

Raven set in her room thinking 'does he know that I like him? Robin wouldn't have told him would he? I guess I'm gonna have to have another talk with him tomorrow."

Beast Boy walked to his room, thinking about what had just happened, 'maybe what just happened means she likes me? I think I saw her blushing a bit.' He walked in to his room and got in his bottom bunk, thinking only about Raven. He pictured them alone together, kissing; the more he thought about this moment the more he wanted it to happen. 'I'm gonna have to push harder if I want to be with her' he sat in his bet thinking about the moment they just had, 'she is so beautiful when she is blushing, I could've just kissed her right then and there'.

As he laid in bed thinking, so was Raven, 'I was too hasty, I shouldn't of just rushed him out like that, I probably hurt his feelings, and I don't think that's going to help getting him to like me' after she finished these thoughts, she decided it was time for bed.

It had been about an hour since she had originally laid down, it was much too hot in her room. As she was thinking this she decided to get up for a second, she turned on her lamp and threw her sheets off her. She walked over to a full-length mirror in the corner of her room and look at herself for a few seconds. It was still too hot in her room, so she decided to take off her clothes and sleep naked.

She slipped back into her bed as the soft, silk sheets rubbed up against every part of her skin, and at that moment she slipped into sleep and into a dream. She dreamed about her and Beast Boy together, but it wasn't like before where they were kissing, now they were in bed together, both sleeping peacefully, Beast Boy had his arm over Raven, hugging her from behind. It was a peaceful scene, and when Raven woke the next morning and thinking about last night's dream, she couldn't help but thinking how much she loved it.

As she got out of bed she remembered that she had slept nude, she stood there for a moment admiring the cool air on her exposed body. She stood there quiet and happy until she turned around and noticed Beast Boy standing in her doorway with a shocked look on his face.

End of Chapter.

Wooh! More romance.

This was a slow chapter, sort of smaller, but necessary for the bigger parts. So this story is going to get a lot more intimate between the two but i don't want the story to explode into that stuff just yet, but be warned, there will be very mature parts!

But anyways please review the chapter!

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The Moment

Beast Boy stood there staring at his naked friend while she let out a quick yelp. Beast Boy quickly regained focus and ran out of her room and to his, once he got there, he locked his door. Raven rushed to her door and closed it and then dashed for her clothes on the floor next to the bed, she quickly put them on. She sat in the corner of her room with an extremely red face thinking about what just happened and what she was going to do from then on, 'there's no way I can confront him, I'll die of embarrassment.'

Beast Boy sat in his room thinking about what he just saw, part of him was very happy (the lower part), but the other part was ashamed of himself. Why would he do something so careless, he out of everyone should know better to knock and respect her privacy. Beast Boy was suddenly realized he was starving, but he knew if he got caught out there by Raven that he'd have to find a new home, so he shrunk down to a mouse and scurried to the kitchen to get some of his tofu. He peaked his little head in the room checking to see if anyone was there, seeing that it was clear he moved on to the fridge and got some food out and quickly ran back to his room. He sat there in his bed eating and thinking about the little scene. How was he going to fix this? He stared at his wall rethinking Ravens body, 'I never thought Raven would be so beautiful naked.'

Later that night.

Robin had walked to Beast Boy's room and knocked on his door. "Come in" said Beast Boy with a week voice. Robin walked in and took one look at Beast Boy and saw a immediate problem, "Are you alright BB? You look like your homeless." Beast Boy sat there thinking these words over, "nah man I'm fine, just need to do some thinking." Beast Boy replied, Robin stood there with a concerned look. "Alone thinking." Beast Boy added, "alright man, come get me if you want to talk." Robin said as he was walking out of his room, 'okay that's one of the two people I need to talk to' his next stop was to see what Raven was doing.

Robin was concerned about the fact that neither of them had left there rooms all day. He reached Ravens door and knocked, Raven cracked open the door to see who it was, she then opened the door seeing it was Robin, "can I help you" she said with a stoic expression on her face. "Are you ok, you haven't come out of your room all day, and neither has Beast Boy, did something happen between you two?" he finished staring into her eyes. "You could say that, but I don't want to talk about, I just want to be in my room. Alone." She said sternly. He stood there for a second with a worried look on his face. "Fair enough, but if you need to talk I'm here" he said with a helpful look on his face. She nodded and closed her door. 'I have to talk to Beast Boy, or else this is never going to get solved' she stood in the middle of her room and dived onto her bed, stuffing her face in her pillow and yelling with a mixture crying.

'I got to talk to her' Beast Boy thought, with new found confidence he picked himself up and walked through the halls quickly thinking of what he was going to say to her once he reached her door. He walked up to her door and knocked, nervous about what was about to happen, he thought of just running back to his room, but he quickly shot that thought out of his head.

He stood there for a second, and then put his head up against the door. He heard sniffling. Raven was wiping her tears as she prepared to see who was at the door, 'it's probably Starfire, I'm sure Robin told her about what's going on.'She thought, she walked to the door and opened it to see Beast Boy behind it. She blushed instantly, "Oh… Hi" she said in a tiny voice. "Hey, I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning" He said with a sincere look on his face. "Its fine, how were you supposed to know that I would be naked?" She said. The thought of her naked body made Beast Boy blush. He looked up at her with big eyes, "can I come in for a second?" he thought for sure she would say no, "yea…sure." She replied with a small smile.

He walked in her room as she closed the door. Beast Boy looked her in the eyes for a few seconds, his thoughts were focused on Ravens face and everything about it. "You're so beautiful." She instantly blushed at this and looked down at the floor, "no I'm not, I'm a demon" she said, "Don't say that, you're not a demon, you're a human, and I love you." She still had her head hung low, blushing even more than before; he picked up her chin and brushed her hair off her face with his hand.

He stared in her violet eyes for a second and moved in for a kiss, he pushed his warm lips against hers; she kissed him back as her arms flung around him. They stood there for a second until Beast Boy picked her up and carried Raven over to the bed and set her on her back as he climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her. She loved the feeling of his weight on top of her. He pushed up against and she felt something stiff, 'I can't believe this is happening, and I can't believe how much I love it' she thought to herself. She began to rub his back and he returned the favor by rubbing her breasts, she suddenly yelped and Beast Boy stopped, "did I hurt you?" he asked, "no, keep going, I love it" she said as he continued and she started to moan into his ear. They laid there for what seemed to be hours, pleasuring each other, but they were interrupted by a explosion. 

End of Chapter

Ok so i had to delete the chapter and re add it because i forgot this part, fail lol.

But anyways, sorry this one took me a little longer to get out, the cliff hanger in part 2 left me with some trouble on how i wanted to continue, and i think i picked the best choice, the next chapter will probably be out 2-3 days from now.

Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
